User talk:Karlis
attention! i know im not supposed to be talking to you, karlis, but this is urgent! out wiki is being copied again! http://runescape.wikicomplete.info see, show it to the wiki, but please tell them that i found it (an attempt to revive my image) just tell them that i found this website, that's all my personal requests, cheers 15:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :That you found it and you wanted to notify the community about the imposter. :) :Anyway, what does this make? The fourth copy/attempt at copying of our beloved site? These are starting to get a bit annoying. 18:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::lol, i feel stupid for doing the i-did-it comment bit now... yeah that site is suspisiously simillar to ours.. 16:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :anyway, karlis, can i ask you a question? what should i do on wikis like this one to avoid my previous mistakes? i know you probrably dislike me, and i return the favour, but i'm talking to you here not as based on what happened before but on account of your, er experience 16:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::I have said many times that I don't dislike you Btz. The main problem wi you getting upset and blowing up at people, being rude and using profanity. In my opinion, the best thing for you to do when upset is just leave the computer. A lot of people talk a lot of shit all the time, but if the person doesn't know you IRL, then they're obviously just saying to to piss you off. (eg - Your mom is a etc..) I understand people get upset, but there's no reason to fire back and be uncivil. You can almost always solve disputes in a civil manner, staying mature the whole time and simply trying to find a happy medium for both parties. If you feel something somebody said is wrong, simply state that. (eg - "I disagree with your rollback of because I personally have been to this area and have got as a drop." Rather than: "Hey dumbass, I know they drop it, so stop rolling back my edit! You're stupid and don't know what you're talking about!") That's just a scenario that I made up, but it's far easier to be civil and get through to people than yelling and cussing. People respond to kindness in a positive way. As I have said before, I would be glad to help you in any way I can in game if you wish. But please understand that you were incredibly disruptive on the RSW, and I feel that your ban was well justified. I also am not saying you won't change. It's a challenge. Prove me wrong. Sort of a motivation, you know? 16:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::ill try my best to do just that, thx 10:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::i have created a venting area for myself on the unrunescape wiki, right now i'm only doing @@@s to express anger, is it a good idea? 14:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I'd recommend something offsite. 14:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :i guess... anyway, if i prove you wrong, will you unblock me? 16:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, you have been banned twice. And blocked 4 or 5 additonal times with almost 80 cases of harassment or vulgarities. I have no intention of unblocking you to be honest, and I don't think the community does either, however I cannot speak for them all. 16:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::here we go again... what happens next will be like i get angry and start flaming and get banned lol..... 19:58, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::on what condition could i make you change your mind about not unbanning me? 12:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::::what's the point of changing if you're not gonna let me back on the main wiki? i might as well live up to be total-rune-the-second, since theres no point of proving to everyone that i deserve a second chance if people like you don't care 20:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) just to talk ahahahah, you think you got rid of me for good? quite the opposite, i am back with vengenance. i know you're gonna personally make sure everyone votes for me to never come back on the main wiki, why the should i try to prove you wrong and be "nice"? after all, it won't do anything because i'm still gonna be banned on the main wiki! yeah, maybe it's worth a try to be a sucker and be friends with everybody, but i've had enough, the wiki's made me vain, and that means i'm not gonna try and get myself unblocked, or else be nice and good to people like your no.1 fan steler or others, i've had enough, i'd like to put it this way, an egyptian scroll dictates that "only the vain knows no fear", as for me, i've already lost the wiki, the cc and can't go lower. i find no point in being a nice person and proving you wrong, because what's important is a useful person, not necessarily a loveable one, you think i feel good looking at those evil-minded polls? i know you're not ever gonna unblock me whatever i do, so be it. you can relax, because i'm not gonna try. because i know with even the best of my efforts to be a good person, it won't work. so here's what gonna happen: i'm writing a book, so i'm gradually becoming peaceful, dispite the recent clash with someone(s). i know you're gonna do everything in your power to stop me being unblocked, so i won't bother doing a block review i'm gonna be a helper by constantly improving myself and avoiding the mistakes i made on the original wiki, then i'm gonna return and unblock myself, it dosen't count as power abuse. unlike what christine did to me in the cc which triggered my tantrum. i could've cried or comitted suicide a thoughand times with the misery, but i tell myself to "be a man". so i wont. i'm gonna try and be a good person anyway, but i want you to understand that it isn't for getting myself to be unblocked by others or for you. so there be it, i'm gonna leave everyone i hate alone, which applys for everyone who voted positive aganist me in those demon-backed polls. and i'm gonna prove everyone wrong, indirectly. and be a helper, only then i'll return and unblock myself, i most realise that this comment won't help, but it's worthier than telling you to change my indef ban to a year-long ban. byes 14:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC)